


Cascade

by airgloweffect



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Captain Cold is Awesome, F/M, Leonard Snart is Captain Cold, Pining, Romance, Shower Sex, broken relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airgloweffect/pseuds/airgloweffect
Summary: Leonard pining for his ex-girlfriend, gets a surprise in the shower. AU





	Cascade

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don’t write for this fan fic but I couldn’t help myself at having a go. Captain Cold is my favourite villain/anti hero and Mr Miller plays the character so well. I chose an original female character for this. I'm not as familiar with this character as I would like to be, so I hope I stayed somewhat with in the scope of their personality.

 

 

CASCADE

 

"I'll be seeing you Flash", with that I spun on my heel and walked swiftly away before The Scarlet Speedster, dear old Barry Allen could unfreeze himself and come after me, not that I think he would. Tonight's fight ended up being more brutal than I had planned for. What I really wanted was to just catch a glimpse of Charlie, I was just too chicken shit to go see her at STAR Labs like a normal person. Instead I started a fight with the Flash.

 

It has been two agonizing months since I told her to leave. Why I did it I'm not too certain anymore or even if it was the right decision. She told me she wasn't going anywhere, but I've yet to see her. I'm pining like a fucking teenage boy, if Mick or Lisa ever found out they'd tease me mercilessly.

 

Charlie she was/is the light of my cold dead existence. Her small body perfectly contoured to fit mine, the way her chocolate brown hair would fan out on my pillow and how those bright green eyes lit up as I thrust inside of her. It was heaven and I've destroyed it as I ruin everything else in my life. I feel like dirt, hell lower than dirt. I think about the times Lewis told me I was nothing, would amount to nothing. I often think he was right; Charlie was and is too good for me. I don't want to taint her with my filth. But I want her. I would give up robbing banks for an entire year just to feel her lips on mine again. I'm 20 years older but I feel 20 years younger with her. I resisted our relationship for a long time, but she wore me down with silly jokes and stolen kisses. She's the best fucking thief out there. She has such a bright future ahead of her, working with Barry at the lab and one of the smartest people I know. What would she want with a high school dropout thief that has been to jail more times than I can count?

 

I entered my own house which virtually no one knew about, and silently walked passed Lisa on the couch watching The Bachelor and went to my room to have a nice hot shower. Everything in here reminded me of her and it was mocking my pitiful state of affairs. I turned the shower on and tested the water while continuing to evaluate my life and recent turn of events. If my piece of shit father could see me now.

 

I stepped under the stream and sighed as I felt the hot water cascade over my stress beaten body, the pressure lightly kneading my tense muscles.

I rested my forehead against the cold tiles and closed my eyes, I wanted to enjoy this shower and let it wash away the day’s problems. Not that that will ever happen, I have done too much as both Leonard Snart and my alter ego Captain Cold. I was at a loss with what do about Charlie, maybe I should just shelve my ego and pride and go to her house tomorrow and beg for her forgiveness. I have nothing else too lose. It can't be worse than the inner turmoil I feel right now.

 

I was so lost in my inner musings that I hadn't heard the bathroom door open. I opened my eyes and body tense ready to react, I didn't turn around wanting them to think I hadn't heard them enter. Anger roiled in my stomach at the thought of someone breaking into my home. The shower door opened and that's when I got the faint lingering smell of floral shampoo...it smelled like Charlie's. But that couldn’t be right? I slowly turned my head as she wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head against my back. I relaxed almost slumping against the wall at the sheer relief. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from me that I hadn't realised the toll it was taking. Slowly grinding me into the ground and I was oblivious.

 

"Charlie?", I was almost too afraid to ask if it really was her and not some cruel vision of my imagination. The feel of her naked body pressed against mine, flooded my brain with memories of similar situations to this. The gentle caress of her hands sliding over my wet skin in a slow and purposeful exploration, had every nerve in my body tingling in anticipation. I felt her step back to dispense some gel onto her hands, she lathered them up and resumed her ministrations. This felt like a dream and I never wanted it to end. It was too surreal that she would be here in my shower with me so I must be hallucinating. I was hesitant to turn around to break the connection, even though I was desperate to see her, to _feel_ her. Her hands were slowly replaced by her tongue, teeth and lips. I clenched my fists as she paid particular attention to the globes of my ass. Cheeky little minx.

 

"Len turn around", I almost didn't hear her above the beating of the water. I took a deep breath and slowly turned. My breath hitched at the sight of this exquisite woman standing before me. Her hair was hanging limply around her angelic face, her cheeks were flushed from the heat of the shower and her lips plump, just waiting to be kissed. I watched as the water trailed down in between the swell of her breasts, her taunt stomach and creamy thighs. She was a vision.

 

"You're so beautiful", the words nearly didn't leave my mouth, my throat choking up with emotion. She was the only person that I was ever completely open with and now my insides felt like they were being shredded all over again. I let my thumbs stroke her cheeks as I stared deeply into those emerald orbs, that held the key to reinstate my continued happiness.

 

"Barry told me what you did tonight Len", I closed my eyes this wasn't what I really wanted to be talking about in the shower with both of us naked.

"I know it-", she cut me off with a finger being pressed to my lips.

"I think it is sweet Len even if it is a bit destructive, you trying to get my attention by annoying Barry", she smiled and stepped closer, my erection pressing against her belly shamelessly. Fuck it, she can see how she affects me.

 

"Well I realised I made a mistake and I was too much of a pussy to come and see you and admit my error. You're here now but what does this mean…you know for us?", I prayed to all the deities on Earth that she would not kill the last vestiges of hope I had of being with her again. God if she only knew how desperate I was right now.

 

"Len, I told you I wasn't going anywhere, but you needed to know what it would be like without me. I wanted to see if you really did care enough. I knew you were pushing me away, but I wasn't completely sure" I brought my forehead down to touch hers, I needed this closeness to make sure she was real.

 

"I need you", I said against her soft lips, that I just wanted to devour. I felt her smile as she pressed them against mine in a sweet chaste kiss.

"What do you need?"

I sucked in a ragged breath that was such a loaded question, but right now I needed to be inside her. I needed to find my heaven again.

"To be inside you, feeling you hot and slick around me. This isn't going to gentle Charlie, but fucking you hard against the tiles"

"I think I can handle that Captain Cold", she replied with a cheeky smile, while looping her hands behind my neck so I could close the distance and finally kiss her.

 

I groaned into it as I felt her tongue rub against mine. It felt so god damn good that if I wasn't already so turned on, I would happily make out with her in bed for hours until her lips were thoroughly bruised.

 

The amazing woman she is caught me off guard again and pushed me back against the tiles. The sudden feel of the cold tiles against my back made me gasp rather loudly, which turned a little strangled as her delicate hand gripped my cock tightly, stroking lazily matching the movements of her tongue.

As much as I enjoyed her trying to slow this down, there was too much desperation on my part. I growled as I felt the pad of her thumb massage the head of my swollen head smearing the precum that had leaked out.

 

 _Fuck_. _This_.

 

I violently grabbed her hips, turned us and slammed her petite body against the tiles, my body was just occupying. I kissed her roughly, fingers clenching tightly that were sure to leave marks, my marks on her. I was crowding her I know that, I wanted her to be overwhelmed by me. She needed to understand my wretched state of mind, pouring all my apologies, time wasted and anger over the last two months into this kiss.

When Charlie kissed me back just as fervently, I knew she was acknowledging what was going on. Her hands where everywhere, stroking, kneading and clawing at me, clamouring to get as close to me as possible. I almost forgot how insatiable this little vixen was. Fuck I loved it. I have never felt so wanted by anyone before.

 

One hand trailed down between her legs to feel if she was ready for me. Teasing her entrance, she gasped and bucked her hips to get me to enter her, but I wasn't quite ready yet.

"You're insatiable", I whispered kissing along her jaw and descending to the column of her neck.

"Only for you Len", it was breathy and thick with lust, her eyes were closed and biting her bottom lip. I smiled before biting the curve of her neck and plunged two fingers into her heated core. The moan that erupted from her was so erotic, I had to grit my teeth and concentrate on what the hell I was doing otherwise this interlude will end prematurely.

 

" _Lenny_ "

" _Charlie_ ", hoisting her up and wrapping her legs around my waist it felt nice having her that little bit closer. The tip of my cock just nudging against her womanhood, nothing can top this moment just before I plunge off the cliff of desire. The cascade effect of emotions culminating with the blissful release slamming into you like a freight train. There's nothing like it especially experiencing it with the one person you adore the most.

She rolled her hips knowing that it was driving me certifiably insane, I wanted to make this last longer but fuck it wasn't going too. I guess I'll just have to take my time later tonight.

Dropping my head forward so I rested on her shoulder, I swivelled my hips in a figure eight motion teasing her like she was teasing me.

"Lenny, god damn it just-" I cut off her pleading with a swift thrust upwards. Completely joining us together as one and man did it ever feel like coming home. A proper home. The way her inner muscles quivered around me I knew she was close. Hell, I was close, I could feel the pull in my balls. I needed to mentally take apart the cold gun component by component in logical order to stop myself from instantly coming like a teenage boy having sex for the first time. I'm a grown man for fucks sake and she reduces me to this.

 

I gingerly pumped in and out of her, trying to ignore her pleas of _yes that feels good, go faster_ and _fuck Len fuck me._ I caught her half-lidded gaze, taking note of the sublime ecstasy written all over her face. I did this to her, _me_. No one else. No one else will ever see her like this, feel her like this. Lost in my covetous introspection I failed to notice my unconscious change of pace thrusting harder and faster - a possessive roughness. Like I was fortuitously branding her; she would only think about me.

 

"You're mine", I growled in her ear. At those two words she tipped her head back and I watched her world shatter in complete euphoria. The clamping down of her walls, squeezing my shaft within an inch of itself toppled me over the edge. The rapture that ripped through me was inevitable as the rising of the Sun.

 

We didn't speak for 5 seconds? 2 minutes? 10? 30?  We remained in position until our breathing regulated. I reached out blindly looking for the tap to turn the shower off. She ran her hands over my shoulders and continued up cupping my face as I let her legs down so she could stand. I felt a little disorientated from my intense orgasm that I could only manage a breathy laugh as she said, " _Ready for round two?_ ", while waggling her eyebrows.

This whole afternoon while stupid, I wouldn't change a thing if it meant she finally came back. I know our relationship won't be easy, but now I know I can't be without her.

 


End file.
